Who Would Have Ever Thought
by graciemay22
Summary: Arnold does not want to stay with him, but after one kiss he changes his mind.


Ages: Arnold is 16 and Wolfgang is 17

Who Would Have Ever Thought

Arnold was walking upstairs to his less favorite person's house. He could not believe that he had to stay with _him_ while his grandparents were out of town. 'Why him…Why do I have to stay with him.' He thought to himself. Arnold knocked on the front door to Wolfgang's house. The door was opened by Wolfgang's mother. She smiled at him and invited him in.

"Alec is at football practice. He should be home soon." She told Arnold. 'Alec…his name is Alec. Mmm I'll have to use that against him.' Arnold thought to himself.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Mrs...Uhm"

"Catherine, you can call me Catherine. Well I got to go to work so the house is yours until Alec gets back." Catherine said putting on her coat and walked out of the house. Arnold was there in the house alone for about an hour.

He had sat down in the living room on the floor to do some of his homework. Arnold heard the front door open and looked up from his notebook to see who was coming in. Wolfgang walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked over at Arnold and smiled at him. Wolfgang put his practice gear into the closet that was next to the front door. He walked over to the couch and sat down and turned on the t.v. Arnold didn't know what to say to him. The room was silent for a while until Wolfgang spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked Arnold. Arnold looked at him.

"Umm my history. I have to write a report on Henry the eight. It's due next week." Arnold answered him. Wolfgang moved closer to him and took his notebook and looked at it.

"Yea I remember doing this. I got an A on mine." Wolfgang read what Arnold had written down. Arnold watched Wolfgang read his paper.

"You do know that he only killed two of his wives. The others died of nation causes. Well actually Jane Seymour died from child bed fever." Arnold looked at Wolfgang.

"Really, I didn't know that. How did you know that?" Arnold asked him standing up and sat down beside Wolfgang on the couch.

"Well Mr. Black is having y'all write this so that he can spring this on you. He mostly did it to see if everyone would write down that Henry killed all of his wives so that he could give y'all an F on your report. I was the only one that got it right." Wolfgang handed the notebook back to Arnold. Arnold looked at him. 'How did?' Arnold began to think to himself.

"How did you get it right?" Arnold looked at him. Wolfgang looked at him and smiled.

"If I told you then you would not believe me." He smiled and looked away.

"Yes I would." Arnold wanted to know.

"I'm related to Henry the eight and to Queen Elizabeth the first on my mother's side. So I know all about the Tudors and the York's and the Lancaster's." Wolfgang explained to Arnold who was just setting there looking at him with an odd look on his face.

"Really? Wow that is amazing." Arnold looked at him and moved closer to Wolfgang. Wolfgang looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Not everyone that I've ever told that to actually believes me. But I am." Wolfgang looked away and thought about something for a minute.

"I have some of my I don't know how many greats grandfather's journals. If you want then I can show them to you." Wolfgang said looking back toured Arnold.

"Yea sure I would love to see them. Where are they?" He asked wanting to see them. Arnold just really wanted to see them just to see if Wolfgang was actually lying to him.

"They are up in my bedroom." Wolfgang said and watched Arnold stand up.

"Well show me them…please." Wolfgang smiled at him and stood up.

They walked upstairs to Wolfgang's room and walked in. Arnold could not believe that he was in his enemies' bedroom. The room was nice and neat everything looked like it had a place.

"Here you can set on the bed while get them out." Wolfgang told Arnold were to go. Arnold walked over to the bed and sat down. Arnold watched Wolfgang walk over to the wall and take a painting off of the wall. Arnold could see that there was a safe behind the painting. Arnold looked away when Wolfgang put it the code to the safe. Arnold heard the safe opening and Wolfgang took the journals out and walked over to the bed.

"Here is King Edward the forth's journal and Henry the seventh, ah here it is Henry the eights journal." Wolfgang looked through the journals until he found the one that he was looking for. He handed it over the Arnold and smiled.

"Wow. I can't believe that I'm actually holding this." Arnold said and began to look through it. Arnold read some of the pages and then looked up at Wolfgang.

"How do you have these?" He asked him.

"Family heirlooms." Wolfgang said with a smile and sat down onto the bed next Arnold. Arnold had Wolfgang all wrong he thought that he could never really be this nice. He wondered why Wolfgang hid this from everyone.

They talked and laughed for hours. Wolfgang would tell Arnold stories about what all he had heard from his family and Arnold would tell Wolfgang stories about his family. Wolfgang had put the journals away and I walked back over to the bed.

"Arnold just out of curiosity, and I have to know. Are you in a relationship with anyone?" Wolfgang asked him causing Arnold to look at him.

"No Why?" Arnold asked back.

"I was just wondering. I mean you never, that I know of, talk about your girlfriend." Wolfgang stated.

"Well I never talk about a girlfriend, because I don't like girls. I'm gay." Arnold was afraid to tell him this because he didn't know how he would react. Wolfgang looked at Arnold and smiled.

"Oh I didn't know that?" He asked him.

"Yes I am. Why? " Arnold looked into his eyes and wondered if Wolfgang was going to say something to him.

"I just wanted to know…and maybe do this." Wolfgang leaded over and kissed Arnold on the lips. Arnold's eyes widen in stock. Wolfgang was kissing him on the lips! Arnold backed away from Wolfgang and looked at him with huge eyes. Wolfgang was worried that he might have over stepped.

"Sorry I shouldn't done that." Wolfgang apologized for what he had done.

"No it's not that it's just that you took me by surprise that all. I didn't know that you were that way." Arnold looked at Wolfgang and he could feel his cheeks get red.

"Yea I am. Look if you didn't like it I want do it again okay." Wolfgang was about to get up when Arnold stopped him.

"I never said I didn't like it." Arnold smiled at him shyly. Wolfgang sat back down onto the bed.

"You can do it again if you want?" Wolfgang smiled and leaded in again and kissed Arnold on the lips again. Arnold moved closer to Wolfgang and pushed himself into the kiss. Wolfgang wrapped his hands around Arnold waist and laid him down onto the bed. Arnold wrapped his arms around Wolfgang's neck and moaned into the kiss.

They kissed each other with passion. Wolfgang ran his tongue across Arnold's lower lip asking for enters. Arnold opened his mouth and let Wolfgang's tongue into his hot cave. Arnold slid his tongue against Wolfgang's. Arnold could feel Wolfgang harden as he did this. Wolfgang moaned into the kiss and rubbed himself against Arnold's hard cock as well. Arnold moaned into the kiss. Soon they needed air and stopped. Wolfgang looked down at Arnold and smiled.

"Wolfgang….Alec…I want you to fuck me." Arnold told him this while moving his hand down to rub Wolfgang's hard cock through his pants. Wolfgang moaned and said.

"Are you sure? Have you ever done this before?" Wolfgang asked Arnold needing to know if he should prepare him or not.

"No I haven't. Is that bad?" Arnold looked up at Wolfgang.

"No it's not. I just needed to know." Wolfgang smiled at Arnold.

"Why did you need to know?" Arnold asked him watching Wolfgang set up and take his shirt off.

"Because I had to know so that if I needed to prepare you or not."

"Prepare me for what?" Arnold sat up onto his elbows.

"For my cock. Don't worry the preparing is actually kind of fun. To feel and to watch." Wolfgang smiled at him again.

"Oh." Arnold looked away. He could feel his cheeks get redder.

Wolfgang smiled at Arnold and leaded down and kissed him. Wolfgang slid his hands under Arnold's shirt and took it off of him. Wolfgang then laid down Arnold back down onto the bed and began to kiss and lick his chest. Arnold was enjoying what Wolfgang was doing to him. Wolfgang kissed his way down to Arnold's nipples and took one into his mouth and started to suck it. Arnold moaned and placed his hand on Wolfgang's head. Wolfgang sucked the nipple until it was hard. Wolfgang then moved his head over to the other nipple and did the same to it. Arnold was beside himself he had never felt this way before not even when he would jack off.

Wolfgang sucked the nipple until it was hard and he then moved downward to Arnold's erection. Wolfgang unbuttoned and unzipped Arnold's pants and took them off of him as well as his boxers. Arnold looked down at Wolfgang as he moved his mouth over his dripping cock. He then took Arnold's cock into his mouth and started to suck it hard. Arnold moaned loudly as Wolfgang did this. Wolfgang stopped before Arnold could cum. He sat up and took off his pants and boxers. Arnold sat up and took Wolfgang's huge cock into his mouth and did the same as he had done to him.

"Mmm that's it Arnold." Wolfgang moaned out and placed his hand on the back of Arnold's head. Arnold bobbed his head up and down as he sucked him. Wolfgang could feel that he was getting close and pulled Arnold away from his cock. Arnold looked up at him worried that he had done something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked him.

"No. I just don't want to cum just yet. I want to cum inside of you." Wolfgang lead down and kissed Arnold in a heated kiss.

"Alec I can't wait any longer. I need you now." Arnold looked at him with lust full eyes. Wolfgang walked over to his nightstand and got a bottle of lube out and put some into his hand. Arnold laid down onto the bed and opened his legs. Wolfgang knelt on the bed and rubbed some of the lube on his hard leaking cock. He then moved his hand over to Arnold's whole and rubbed some lube in and around it. Arnold moaned as Wolfgang began to push his pointer finger into his whole to loosen him.

Arnold was moaning louder now and that was driving Wolfgang crazy. Wolfgang lead down and kissed Arnold. Arnold began to push himself down onto Wolfgang's finger. Wolfgang then added two more fingers to get Arnold use to the feeling of being opened.

"Oh fuck Alec that feels so damn good." Arnold moaned. Wolfgang felt his cock jump at Arnold's words.

"I can't take it anymore I need you deep inside of me." Arnold looked at Wolfgang. Wolfgang placed himself in front of Arnold's whole and began to slowly push into him. Arnold wined at the feeling of Wolfgang's cock going inside of him.

Soon Arnold got use to Wolfgang's cock in him and started to enjoy him slamming into him. Arnold wrapped his arms around Wolfgang's back and moaned into his ear. Wolfgang had never felt this way before. Wolfgang was holding himself up with his elbows and was slamming his cock deep inside of Arnold.

"OH FUCK….YEEESSS…RIGHT THERE YES ALEC…FUCK ME!" Arnold screamed out. Wolfgang's arms could not take it anymore so he sat up onto his knees and picked up Arnold's hips and slammed into him even harder. Wolfgang could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm. Arnold was also close to his.

"Oh fuck Arnold I'm about to cum!" Wolfgang grunted out. Wolfgang came hard into Arnold's whole. Arnold moaned as he could feel Wolfgang's cum coat the inside of his whole. Arnold shot out his cum all over his stomach and his chest. They rode out their orgasms moaning and grunted each other's names. Soon they were tried and Wolfgang pulled out of Arnold and laid beside him on his bed.

Arnold laid there catching his breath and looked over at Wolfgang. He smiled at his new friend and could not believe that his first time was with him. Wolfgang looked at Arnold and smiled at him as well.

"So did you like your first time?" Wolfgang asked Arnold.

"Yes I did. Does this mean that we are together or what?" Arnold asked Wolfgang wondering what he was about to say.

"Yea. If you want us to be or we can just be friends." Arnold looked at him and smiled.

"I would love to be with you. What do you think everyone is going to say about us being together?" Arnold asked his new boyfriend.

"Well Edmund will be happy for me." Wolfgang lead over and kissed Arnold and the lips.

"Good. As for my friends, I don't know how they are going to react to this." Arnold moved into Wolfgang's arms and was about to go to sleep when Wolfgang asked him something.

"Arnold? How did you know that my name was Alec?"

"Your mom told me." Arnold answered him. Wolfgang looked at the wall and said.

"Ah."

_The Next Day at School_

"You are dating who?"Gerald asked Arnold. All of Arnold's friends were around him looking at him in disbelief.

"Wolfgang." Arnold answered his best friend. Gerald and the other's looked at him. Wolfgang and Edmund walked up to them. Wolfgang put his arms around Arnold's waist and smiled at them.

"Hey love. What is going on here?" Wolfgang smiled at them.

"Nothing." All of them said at the same time. Wolfgang looked at Arnold and they both smiled at each other.


End file.
